See Me?
by Vivien Williams
Summary: Ever wondered how the famous James Potter finally noticed Lily? well, all I can tell is that it was during a talent show...


_A/n: Haha! Ok, this is so not your typical LJ fics at all. First off, this actually takes place in nowadays. It's also taking place during a singing talent show. Umm that's about it. So I hope you enjoy, because, hell, I **LOVED** writting it!!_

_Enjoy._

**Things you HAVE to know, before reading the fic.**

James Potter: is a living star in Hogwarts. If you've seen "Mean Girls" you know what I'm talking about. Everyone obeys to him, except for his best friends, and some chosen females. He is a model, they dress the way he dresses, like the girls he like, and so on..., it's like teen royalty. The best way to become popular is by either, going out with him, or becoming friends with him. But if you have the misschance to fall on his bad side, then you are doomed to become a school outcast for the rest of your life, unless you somehow make it up to James. Well, I hope that points clear...

Lily Evans: is impossibly shy. And very pretty, be sure to aggravate the "very" when you say the phrase. The only reason that she isn't shool wide known is because she hates with a big "h" attracting attention on herself. Although she does have a kind heart, gaining her a couple of very good friends. Well that's all you have to know, I think... well, if I forget anything, it'll probably be cleared up in the story.

Oh, and it's **vital** that you read attentively the song lyrics, to be able to comprehend the story.

So on with the show!

The Hall in which was taking place the show was impossibly quiet. All were waiting to hear what the singers had to sing. But a little groupe at the back, the one everyone knew and worshipped were only waiting for the show to start so that they could mock immaturely the singers. Their role was to create chaos, and the only way to do so tonight was to laugh at the singers. Because, anyway, who would be mad enough to actually participate in the show? Unless you wanted to be laughed at for the rest of your life, then you really shouldn't have come! But, not everyone thought that, if that can reasure you.

So anyway, the show began.

A merry looking blacked haired girl, walked confidently on the stage. She had blackish purplish eyes, and long wavy black hair.

An excited grin was plastered on her delicate features. All the signs showed that this girl in question was intending to spend the night of her life tonight.

"Hi everyone! I'm gonna be you presentator tonight, the one who will guide you through this labyrinth of songs! By the way, my name is Alexa Shroeder, in case you care" Someone in the hall yelled 'I do!'" Well, anyway, sit back, relax and enjoy Miss Lindsay Roberts, with the song "kiss kiss" from Stella Soleil!"

The hall was in euphoria. The girl in question was no other than Mr James Potter's girlfriend, meaning that she was the Queen of Hogwarts.

Sha stepped on. Her fake blond hair (urgh, stereotype!!!) let down into artificial waves. She had tones of mascara, pencil and lip gloss piled over one another, creating a mountain. Dressed with a tight black miniskirt, samely tight red boob tube, with very high heels. The slut by excellence. Before going out with James, she had been your original browned haired girly girl, but now, power invading her thoughts, and the fact that she could lose power just as easily as she had gained it gave her goosebumps. So she had a radical change of style, going from the original sweet girl you cross in the streets and barely notice to the overly fake and artificial slut. If you ask me, I would say it was grand waste, but hell, no ones perfect and certainly not miss Lindsay Roberts.

The drums started. An arabic back ground music as well, as Lindsay's hip swayed.

_(Mwaa)  
When you look at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
This is what you get  
It's the way I am  
When I look at you  
I wanna be I wanna be  
Somewhere close to Heaven  
With neanderthal man  
Don't go  
I know you wanna touch me  
Here there and everywhere  
Sparks fly when we are together  
You can't deny the facts of life_

_You don't have to act like a snob  
Try your moves in the back of a car  
Don't you know that we can go far  
'Cause tonight you're gonna get my  
(Mwaa mwaa)  
Don't play the games that you play  
You know that I won't run away  
Why're you askin' me to stay  
'Cause tonight you're gonna get my  
(Mwaa mwaa)  
Kiss kiss_

_You can be mine  
Baby what's your starsign  
Won't you take a step  
Into the lion's den  
I can here my conscience calling me  
Calling me  
Say I'm gonna be a bad girl again  
Why don't you come on over  
We can't leave this all undone  
Got the devil on my shoulder  
There's no place for you to run_

_You don't have to act like a snob  
Try your moves in the back of a car  
Don't you know that we can go far  
'Cause tonight you're gonna get my  
(Mwaa mwaa)  
Don't play the games that you play  
You know that I won't run away  
Why're you askin' me to stay  
'Cause tonight I'm gonna get my  
(Mwaa mwaa)_

_If you forget  
I'll remind you  
If you're paranoid  
I'm behind you  
You lose your head  
I'll find you  
Giving you my kiss_

_If you forget  
I'll remind you  
If you're paranoid  
I'm behind you  
You lose your head  
I'll find you  
Kiss kiss_

_You don't have to act like a snob  
Try your moves in the back of a car  
Don't you know that we can go far  
'Cause tonight you're gonna get my  
(Mwaa mwaa)  
Don't play the games that you play  
You know that I won't run away  
Why're you askin' me to stay  
'Cause tonight you're gonna get my  
(Mwaa mwaa)_

_You don't have to act like a snob  
Try your moves in the back of a car  
Don't you know that we can go far  
'Cause tonight you're gonna get my  
(Mwaa mwaa)  
Don't play the games that you play  
You know that I won't run away  
Why're you askin' me to stay  
'Cause tonight I'm gonna give you my  
(Mwaa mwaa)_

The Hall exploded into non-surprised applause. Everyone knew that somehow this song would be directed to James. And it was highly undiscreetly done. Leaving the stage she gave a huge wink and smiled naughtly. He was given a lot of taps on the shoulder for having done such a good job in seducing the girl enough for her to sing about him, proving that they thought that Lindsay was no better than a sex toy.

"Umm, yes this was very, umm...original? Ok, on with the show! The next person to come on stage is my very best friend, who really and I mean really doesn't want to be here, but seeing that it's a dare, there's no backing off! I want a huge round of applause to encourage her! Lily Evans with "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson!" Alexa continued encouragingly, although you could make out a devilish look in her eyes.

Surprisingly so, the Hall complied, they had all been touched by the small introduction and all wanted to encourage, even the Marauders, which caused even them to be surprised.

Then, a young women appeared on the stage. She looked about 16, the marauders age. She was dressed casually, nothing compared of the extravagant clothes of the predecessor, but they still were stylish. Casual jean hip huggers and a three quater sleeve apple green top. Her hair was down into natural curls, wearing nothing but discreet mascara and eyeliner.

The second James Potter saw her, he knew that there was something, he couldn't really place his finger on it, that attracted him ten times more then he felt the lust towards Lindsay. Maybe it was the way she looked so delicious dressed casually. Or maybe it was simply her red hair and deep emerald eyes. But either way, he knew that he would never be able to take his eyes off her now, and that feeling was far from displeasing for him. Suddenly, he felt the excitement of the yet to be conquered wash over him, happy to no end to know that maybe this charming lady was going to fight before falling in his arms, unlike all his past girlfriends who swooned over him, begging for a date.

"Lily Evans" he murmured under his breathe.

Then, the music started, and the girl advanced hesistantly to the microphone. Her hands were trembling as she reached out to take a hold on it.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of a could-be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance   
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Building with a hundred floors  
swinging 'round revolving doors."  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance   
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

The Hall exploded in euphoria, and wicked magic, clapping itself hoarse. Clearly James wasn't the only to have fallen under Lily's charm, wholf whistles could be heared, whilst, suddenly, a chant could be heard, growing steadily clearer and heavier.

"Another one! Another one!" Lily just stood there grinning shyly, happy and surprised to have gotten twice as much cheers as Lindsay.

Then, Alexa stepped on stage, grinning braoadly at her best friend.

"Well, looks like your gonna have to sing again, Tiger!-" Lily hit playfully Alexa for having used their childhood nickname, slightly red in the face, giving a more charming look, if you asked James"--Weren't you just telling me that you had another song you had practiced, yesterday? Hahaha, off you go, now!! Ladies and gents, I represent, dear miss Lily Evans with another song, "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch!" and on these words, she skipped off stage, leaving her best friend alone, grinning but beet root red in the face. And then she started singing, much to James' happiness.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere _

_  
Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
And every time I sleep you're always there _

_  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone _

_  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me _

_  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone _

_  
And when I touch your hand   
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so _

_  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone _

_  
You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me? _

Once again the Hall seemed to have exploded. But through the commotion, James couldn't help but yell,

"I see you!!"

Hearing his voice, Lily looked his way, locking eyes with the famous marauder. None blinked but Lily looked away after what seemed like an eternity.

And it was then on that James knew that he would simply have to do anything he could to have her, even if it meant that he had to change his whole being.

_A/n: there, it's done! I won't be bothering you anymore! Well, anyway, I hope you liked it, and maybe, just maybe if a get enough reviews, I may continue the story! So review up! Hihi._

_Cheers and hugs to all, _

_Fenchkiss Me_


End file.
